Rows Romance in an upside down Hogwarts
by Clairesiff
Summary: Hermione lay gazing up at the hangings of her four poster bed, awestruck by what she had just witnessed...Strange things start to happen this year at Hogwarts,especially for Hermione Granger.I'm not good at summaries so please read it cause it gets better
1. Confusion

Hi! I'm new and this is my first ever story so I hope you like it please read and review!

Hermione lay gazing up at the hangings of her four poster bed, awestruck by what she had just witnessed. Pinching herself continuously trying to make herself wake up from what she thought could only be a dream, maybe even a nightmare, flash backs of what had only happened a few minutes ago swirled around in her mind. 'Why, why? Why me? Out of everyone else in the school, why me?' Hermione was in to much shock to notice Lavender enquiring if she was o.k. She couldn't help it a thousand questions where running through her brain:

_Why me?  
What does this mean?  
__How?  
__Why?  
__Where they really saying what I thought they were?  
__What on earth is wrong with them?_  
_Oh no! _A sudden terrifying thought occurred to Hermione _this could get in the way of my academic learning! _With that thought Hermione dazed of to sleep.

Up in the boys dormitories there were more people questioning of the events of the night. Ron was muttering into his pillow, 'Why did he go and ruin my only chance? Does he need more fame? I NEVER never never get anything! Why? Why would he do that to me I thought he was my friend? I shouldn't have been so stupid to trust him, if I tell him what I want he'll just steel it away from me. I'm just second hand to him not good enough, not famous enough, not rich enough. Why do I have to be so poor? I hate it!

Hermione tossed and turned trying to fight of the images that haunted her sleep. Two blurred face fighting. Her in the middle. Uproar. Blood everywhere. It was unbearable. 'Wake up, wake up, wake up' a gentle voice whispered. Hermione opened her eyes it was Parvati. Hermione could see why she had woken up she had some how ended up on the floor and thrown her duvet off. As she crawled into bed, Hermione thought she might as well stay there as she was dreading what might happen at breakfast. 'I've just got over a painful emotional break-up with Victor, I'm not ready for two more boys fighting for my affection,' Hermione said to herself. One of the things that really puzzled her was a few years ago everyone hardly recognised she was a girl and actually existed, then Victor came along, even more surprisingly both the blurred faces wanted her. Hermione couldn't believe it, it was as if her life was turning upside down. To be more precise the two blurred faces fighting for her were none other than Harry Potter and Ron Weasly.

Yeah that's the first bit done! I hope you liked it! Please please review and tell me what you think and how I can improve!


	2. Upside down

Hi this is the second chapter of my story! Hope you like it! Thank for the reviews I love it when I know people read my story keep them coming then I can update sooner!

Hermione couldn't have been more right, breakfast was unbearable. Both Ron and Harry were spearing their sausages with such force that the plates almost shattered due to the pressure. Silence between all of them. No-one spoke, it couldn't have been more awkward. At last the silence was broken 'Hermione, will you sit next to me in double potions this morning?' It was Ron. Ron glared at Hermione with a sort of pained look on his face and with out thinking she replied, 'sure.' Ron smiled smugly at Harry, Harry stared down at his breakfast and heard him cough which sounded remarkably like 'Typical'

If Hermione thought breakfast was bad, potions was ten times worse. Despite Ron and Harry gazing at her as if she was a Veela- with the occasional glance at each other, Snape noticed this fact and decided it was a perfect opportunity to humiliate all three of them in front of the whole class. 'Oh how sweet, Miss Granger has finally learnt how to make the love potion. Better be careful boys she might just want a little attention off you and slip some in your goblets at lunch, not that there's anything that draws attention to her, unless you count the big bushy brown hair!' The Slytherins chuckled. Harry Ron and Hermione had to endure more snide comments from Snape the whole lesson, it was even worse that Harry and Ron weren't on speaking terms, they couldn't complain about him and talk about ways to get him back. When the lesson had finally finished Hermione stormed into the girls toilets after receiving harsh insults from Snape all lesson.

To her amazement when Hermione left the girls toilets Harry was waiting outside for her. She thought he might want to comfort her but how she was wrong. 'Why? Why Ron? Am I not good enough for you? After everything that has happened to me- Loosing my parents, Sirius' death, why can't you go with me?'

Hermione looked at him astonished at what she had just heard. 'What do you mean why can't I go with you?' Hermione enquired, 'What was I supposed to say to Ron? Sorry I have feelings for Harry? Anyway I thought you liked Cho, Don't you? Hermione looked at him bemused, she wasn't quite sure about his feelings, was he actually interested in her or just thought it would be awful if Ron went out with her, it might spoil there friendship.

'Hermione, don't you see I love you, so does Ron but that doesn't matter, please please be my girl friend,' Harry pleaded, he was practically on his knees now. Hermione stood there how was she going to break it to him softly that she didn't want to be his girlfriend? She spoke softly 'sorry.' With her last look at Harry's heartbroken face she hurried up the stairs to arithmancy. _Why, why did I say sorry, I could have said I'll think about it._ But Hermione didn't need to think about it, she knew that herself what she wanted- at least she thought she did. She had this strange feeling inside like butterflies that when she thought of this person it made her swell up with joy and that told her what she wanted. She thought, unlike years ago, the one thing that she wanted was Ron, it all seemed very strange as if her life had turned upside down!

Phew! I've done the second chapter! Please review like you did for the last chapter but review even more! It's great when I read the reviews I feel so happy  Please tell me what you think about my story! Thanks!


	3. Hermione the heart ache

Hi again! Finally onto the third chapter of my story! Sorry it's taken me so long, stupid homework got in the way. Please review I need tips on how to improve so next chapter can be better!

'Hermione,' Professor Vector called as she emerged from the arithmancy classroom, 'Can I have a word with you please?' Hermione twirled around startled by what Professor Vector had just said. 'Sure,' she replied. She was not quite sure what he wanted but she entered his room and sat down. 'Hermione, what I'm about to talk to you about is serious.' Hermione was shocked at this, what had she done wrong? Or maybe it was about the excellent results in her test- she was the only one to get 100, which is remarkable even for a person in their 7th year. 'The matter which I wish to discuss with you is regarding today's school work. I surprised at you, I thought you always gave it your all but you seemed to be holding back today. Are you O.K.? Maybe something's distracting you is it?' Hermione stared at Professor Vector and gulped, she knew what was distracting her but she lied, and 'I'm just a little ill. Sorry about this lesson though.' Hermione dashed off, she needed to talk to someone, to open up her feelings. There was only one place to go.

Hermione knocked on the door of Hagrids hut after dinner, she needed to talk to him. The door swung open 'Hello Hermione,' Hagrid chirped cheerfully, 'Are you alright?' He added seeing Hermione wipe tears from her blood shot eyes. 'Come on in.' Hagrid stepped aside to let Hermione through. Hermione let out a big gasp as she entered the wooden cabin, 'Hagrid! Where's all you're stuff? You're not leaving Hogwarts, are you?'

'I'm afraid so, but I'll be coming back though.' Spotting Hermione's expression he added, 'don't you go asking any questions, it's between me and Dumbledore and that's final.' Hermione stared blankly at Hagrid, just when she thought she'd be o.k if Hagrid was there to talk to, he decided to go away. Then in a bolt of lightning, a thought struck Hermione 'Is it to do with _you know who_ and the order of _you know what?_' Hermione enquired. 'Remember what I said Hermione it's a secret and no questions! I know what you lot are like, can't help poking your noses in and getting caught up in danger. Just don't worry about me I'll be fine but you need to concentrate on school and nothing else. Talking of you lot where's Harry and Ron?' Hermione had completely forgotten about the last few days in the rush of panic about Hagrid. Then the thoughts dawned on her, the fights her feelings how every thing was just out of control. Without giving it another thought Hermione spilled out to Hagrid everything that had happened and how she felt. As she relived everything Hermione felt that now she was finally telling someone a huge weight had been lifted out of her stomach. As Hagrid remarked that the boys needed sorting out and he would talk to them, Hermione managed to muster the first smile she had in days. Hagrid offered Hermione Tea and biscuits before walking up to the castle with her.

Before entering through the castle doors, Hermione watched Hagrid walk back down to his cabin and disappear into the darkness. Hermione just wanted to be alone and to think over all the things swirling through her brain, How Hagrid was going away, Harry and Ron fighting over her and how she had done badly in Professor Vector's class. Hermione knew she'd have to tell Harry and Ron about Hagrid, but she'd do that later. She just wanted to sleep.

As usual the slytherins where there to taunt Hermione and make her day worse. 'Hey Mudblood,' a familiar voice sneered-it was Malfoy. 'Have you heard yet or where you to busy pining over Potty and Weasalby?' Malfoy was brandishing a copy of the daily prophet in his hand. 'Think you might be interested in this,' he teased her tauntingly. The group of Slytherines sneered whilst Pansy Parkinson howled with laughter. Hermione snatched the daily prophet out of his out stretched arm and dashed up to

Gryffindor common room. She didn't want Malfoy to see her expression after she read it, it could be something shocking. As Hermione collapsed into her favourite armchair near the fire, she flattened out the prophet and began to read:

**Hermione the heart ache**

_Little did anyone know that Mr Harry Potter was fighting over a girl, but this girl happens to be a muggle born by the name of Hermione Granger. 'Hermione is the cleverest girl in our year and possibly one of the top students in the school.' Quoted a Slytherine at Hogwarts School. 'But unlike Potter and the Weasel boy who are fighting over her think, I know that brains are not all that matters.' Apparently even though she is extremely brainy, Hermione isn't so lucky in the beauty section. She is seen to be a bushy haired freak who will do anything for some romance. Even helping people in their tests. My sources have told me she has caused a break up between Harry Potter and Ron Weasly.Hermione the heart ache of these boys is stirring up trouble in Hogwarts. My personal advice would be to stay clear of her. Hermione must remember that even if she can count to ten, she can't get her way all the time_

Hermione had to read the article over several times before she could take it all in. Who gad wrote this? The first person to pop into her mind was Rita Skeeter but she had been banned. She scanned through the text once more and her eyes fell on the name at the bottom:

_Article by the gorgeous Glenice Parkinson._

Glenice Parkinson. Why did that name ring a bell? Hermione thought back to the scene when she entered the castle. Suddenly it hit her like a thunder clap. Pansy Parkinson.


	4. An unexpected suprise

Hi! Soz it's taken so long 2 update. Please read and review.

A tear trickled down Hermione's face."No I mustn't let them get to me,"She told herself. She stared into the glazing fire not sure what to do. "When I get my hands on Pansy's mother, ohhhh, I'll teach her something alright," she spoke into the palm of her hand as another tear rolled out of her eyes._ Why, Why, Why is everything so difficult? _And with that thought Hermione slowly dozed of into a deep sleep.

Harry withdrew his wand, Ron retreated. "Aw look at that little weasel to scared to fight me. Well I suppose I wouldn't if I knew I would get beaten," sneered Harry.

"Stupify!"

"Avada Kedavra"

Ron and Harry both acted at the same moment.

"NOOOOooooooooooooooooo!" Hermione's screams faded away as she jerked upright and found herself lying on the common room floor surrounded by a group of terrified first years. She jumped up to her senses and dashed out, she needed to sort this right away.

As she ran out of the common room she collided with someone and fell flat on her back. "Miss Granger what are you doing? Do not run in the corridors and sort yourself out" There was only one person that abrupt voice could belong to. "Professor McGonagall," Hermione whimpered. "Sorry."

"So you should be. I don't expect behavior like that from you, five points from Gryffindor. Now hurry along." Hermione couldn't believe it her life had totally changed and in such a small amount of time too. First Ron and Harry claimed they loved her, she did badly in class, than she had points taken of by McGonagall, whatever next!

Hermione did not know where she was going she just let her feet carry her. When she finally stopped it was because a barn owl fluttered down on to her shoulder. Moment after when it started pecking she saw the parchment attached to her leg. She untied it to find a silver sparkling bracelet with a small note scrawled on the parchment:

_Hermione,_

_A small gift from me to you. You won't know who I am but I will be the foist person you see after opening this._

_Love u love XXXXXXXXXXX_

"The fist person I see," Hermione said puzzled. "Who is it?" Hermione expected it to be Harry or Ron. As she looked up she saw the back of a red head, but it wasn't the one she was expecting……….

Yay! That chapter is finally finished. Give me loads of reviews then I'll update! Hope u liked it!


	5. Hermione's Hero

**Hey! The next chapter is here. Hope you like it and please please review! Thanks!**

"FFFFFFFFFred!" Hermione whimpered.

"Yep that's me baby." Fred whipped around at the sound of his name. He looked more, well there was only one way Hermione could describe it, more handsome and even smart. His hair had been combed back and gelled, whilst something strange was going on with his clothes. He looked like a respectable person. Not like the trouble maker Hermione knew him to be. She scanned him from top to bottom from the shiny black shoes and trousers to the dazzling sparkling waist coat buttoned over his stripped shirt.

"How," Hermione gasped in awe. "What did you do?" She wouldn't have expected any of the Weaslys to wear clothes like this, least of all Fred. "Simple- we left school made a fortune on our joke shop, that's me and George by the way. Now I can finally give you the gift you deserve. I get the things I need for me and my family and you get what I have longed to give you forever and all because of _Weaslys' Wizarding Wheezes." _Fred sighed reminiscently. It made sense now to Hermione, of course. But the thing she still couldn't make out was why did he give her the bracelet. Fred seemed to read her mind, "Can't you see? I……… I………I….. um."

"What?" Hermione asked quizzically in the nicest way possible. She had never seen Fred so nervous, he always seemed confident and spoke his mind whoever he talked to.

"Um I just want to say I er, um I like you."

Hermione's mouth hung open.

_What! Did he just say I like you? Never. He always kind of made fun of me. But Did he? Maybe he was doing it in a fun way. He has been quite kind to me in the past. He is kinda cute. I think he might have feeling for me. He did act a bit weird trying to flirt and things. Oh stop being silly he probably doesn't mean it like that. Or does he?_ She just stood there thinking until she remembered Fred was there. She tried to move her lips but her throught was dry and no words came out. _Say something. Come on._ Again she attempted and again she failed. _Come on the quicker you say something the quicker you stop looking silly and the less chance Ron or Harry will see you and make fun of you. _"Harry, Ron!" She gasped. Finally she spoke aloud, however this time she didn't mean to. "No I'm FRED F.R.E.D."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to say that I thought I saw Ron and Harry." This was a lie. Harry and Ron had been fighting over her and she had thought she made up her mind. She liked Ron. She knew she did, but did she like Fred? She had already admitted to herself she liked him, and the bracelet. Fred must have spent a fortune and she didn't want him to waste all that money. On the other hand she didn't want to break Ron's heart. She came to a conclusion. She would go out with Ron. But seen as Fred got her the bracelet she would go out with him for a night. Just this one though.

Hermione noticed that Fred had out-stretched his arms, without thinking Hermione ran in to them. "Thanks for the bracelet, I love it." Fred took it from her hand and gently tied it round her wrist. It was if a huge weight had been lifted from the pit of her stomach. Every emotion she had felt over the last few days had lifted and was replaced by a different one happiness.

Hermione remembered she arranged to meet Ron later on that night and so she decided to rush and tell him she was sick and couldn't make it then went back to meet Fred in the entrance hall.

"So what's been happening at Hogwarts?" Asked Fred. Hermione was so pleased it felt so good to be able to have someone to talk to, it was like after not talking to two friends she had just made a million friends. They talked for hours and ended up outside next to the lake laughing and joking. It was the best thing that had happened to Hermione all week. All the school year infact. Hermione finally told someone about Hagrid leaving and about all the trouble with the Slytherines. There was just one fact she forgot to mention, Ron and Harry. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk about it, she had actually forgotten about the whole thing and that they existed. It just felt like they were the only two people alive. She was having the time of her life. It was as if he had rescued her from all her troubles that were eating away at here inside and had healed her. He was her hero.

"I came to show our new products to students and then I had the opportunity to talk to you," Fred told her when she asked how and why he came. "Of course I'll be staying for a few days so I can go around selling them."

Sunset soon came and the sky turned a magnificent red as the moons reflection glimmered on the lake. It was just past nine at 6th years could stay up till ten so they had plenty of time. Hermione and Fred huddled together as the night progressed and admired the beautiful sky and the grounds. "It's so beautiful," Remarked Hermione.

Fred Nodded, "I was just going to say that about you." Fred slowly leaned towards her. Hermione became tense. He was advancing closer and closer. He was a cm away from her lips now. Then Hermione lunged forwards and they kissed.

"I thought you were sick," a cold voice spoke from behind the trees. It was Ron.

**…………..That's the end of that chapter. I know I've said this before but please review and tell me what you think, it helps me write the chapters quicker. Thanks.**

**P.s thanks 4 all the reviews so far they have been great so keep them coming. I like it when people read my story and they tell me what they think**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Just before I continue with the story, if I decide to! I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story:

Kyree24

bloodysk8t3r

sazzlerazzle

smikies

kaitieKat

iceangel998

Lauralie Fowler

MaranweT

Ronluver070

Ariana the musical genius

All your reviews were really helpful, I like it when people read and review my story. I want to carry on but before I do I would like at least 5 or even 10 reviews please!( p.s. just so you know I'm trying not to sound mean I just would like to know what you think and how I can improve)

Thanks!


	7. Despair

Hiya! Wow I can't believe that I'm onto the next chapter hope you enjoy.

Hermione sat crouched on an arm chair next to the fire. Guilt, Dread swept over her. What had she been thinking? Fred? Fred? He was far too old for her, _but I can't deny I had feelings _her conscience told her. _What have I done?_ A thousand questions flooded her mind. She needed someone to talk to. Harry and Ron would certainly not speak to her and Fred. Well she wasn't quite sure about that. Once Ron had turned up Fred obviously was curious. He hadn't been at Hogwarts, he didn't know the troubles Hermione had been through. Naturally he asked questions and she had to explain the events. Hermione was quite disappointed with his reaction he just told her he'd see her later. She just needed a friend. At last she finally decided to go find Fred. Just as she thought this the portrait swung open and Fred came and found her.

Approaching Hermione Fred nervously spoke "Hermione we need to talk."  
Glad that Fred had brought the subject up Hermione seized the opportunity to tell someone her feelings. "Oh Fred. I'm so glad you said that. I need to talk to someone…. a friend."  
"Stop," Fred interrupted. "Don't you'll just make it worse." With this Hermione knew it was nothing cheerful. "I think your great and all that but. It's Ron. Hermione he really likes you and you know that and I do. I just can't get in the way…."  
"But……"  
"I'm sorry." He interrupted once more. "I know Ron's angry. But apologise he can't stay angry forever. I've got to go. It was great seeing you and we can still be friends but I must leave. You belong with Ron ...and me…."

"Fred," A girl's voice called."Angelina." Hermione finished the sentence for him.  
"See you around," Fred departured without another word.  
Hermione waited until he was out of sight and buried her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Hermione," A soft voice called. "Why are you crying?" She looked up Ginny. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Finally a friend who would understand. WHAM. Ginny's hand collided with Hermione's face. "CAUSE IT SHOULD BE MY BROTHERS WHO ARE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? MESIIING WITH THEIR LIVES LIKE THAT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE NICE!" Ginny screamed and stormed up to her dormitory.

That was it Hermione had no friends. She touched the place where Ginny slapped her and burst into tears. Despair was her only friend.

Aw I feel kinda sorry for Hermione (though she's not my creation she's J.Ks) Please Please Please REVIEW. Thanks!


	8. The worst days

**Hi everybody! I'm really pleased with all the reviews I've got. Thanks! The next chapter is here………………..**

The worst days of Hermione's' life went by. Most of her time was spent crying over her misfortune of having no friends. The little time she spent apart from that was sitting in a drafty deserted corner in the common room contemplating whether her life was worth living anymore. The very little reputation she used to have had been shred to pieces. No one looked up to her as brainy or clever anymore, people avoided her in the corridors whispering as they went past. Even her class work was going down hill. Worst of all in her opinion she got her first ever in thee history of her life, a terrible thing, oh if her parents knew. She got her first ever detention! The thought sent a shudder down her spine. She had forgotten her potions homework because of everything else crowding her mind. For 2 hours she had to stack potions with Snape breathing down her neck muttering snide comments. _No! Don't think about that Hermione. Think of something happy_, she told herself. It was impossible. There was no happiness left in her life, it was as if a Dementor had sucked out her soul and all she had left was terrible memories.

The sun slowly set over the Hogwarts grounds leaving the sky pitch black, just like her life. She did not know what happened. Her life had turned upside down. First she was a goodie girl who was respectable and teachers praised. Now everyone kept their distance and whispered loudly how she was a terrible person. She now was a sort of, the only word Hermione could think to describe it was bad, a bad person who got detentions. Could her life get any worse? Or could it get better? "Well the answer's no." She muttered to herself, "My life keeps getting worse that it's reached the limits and I'm certain it won't get better." Hermione jumped as the portrait door swung open to reveal Harry holding hands with a girl. The girl was younger than him about a year or so. Her back was towards Hermione and she was whispering something in Harry's ear then gave him a small kiss on the check. They progressed up to the dormitories, when they spotted Hermione. Hermione's jaw dropped open when she saw the face of the girl as she turned to face her.

**He he! I'll tell you who it is in the next chapter once you've reviewed. Or will I? (He he) Review loads and I'll write faster and you'll find out who the mystery person is. I know that chapter was short but I wanted to stop it there. Remember review right now. Thanks!**


	9. Suprises

Hi everybody! Thanks for all the review they make me so happy! Soz it took me so long to update but this chapter is so long the longest I've ever wrote! Before you read it guess who the mystery person is o.k. (last chapter.)!

Hermione gasped, "**Luna!"**

See what I mean it was soooooo long! Please review even if there isn't to much to review on Thanks.p.s have you read Harry Potter 6 yet it's really good!


	10. Unexpected

**Hi people sorry about the last chapter it was rubbish I know! Please don't be put off my story though this chapter is better. Please still read and review! Thanks.**

Luna grinned and let out a girlish giggle most unlike her usual loud cackle. She looked up at Harry who tapped his watched and also grinned broadly. Hermione didn't understand she expected Harry to be with someone more…….

_Hermione don't think that. _She told herself. _O.k. Luna isn't… well exactly right for Harry I mean someone more… Well even though well what happened with Harry and Ron and everything I was a better choice._ Hermione couldn't help thinking this, she didn't mean to be cruel but Luna was a bit…... well strange. _But then if that's what Harry wants._

Hermione was too occupied contemplating to herself to notice Harry was still standing in front of her. She would if expected, as usual Harry to have walked silently, awkwardly and quickly away from her but surprisingly he and Luna where still there. Hermione let out a gasp. Let alone Harry was standing in front of her but something extraordinarily bizarre was happening to Luna. Luna face seemed to swell up and bubbled and bulged. Her figure rapidly became slightly taller and a tiny bit slimmer. Hermione almost collapsed in shock this was certainly unexpected.As her hair was replaced with sleek and shinny ginger hair the figure of Ginny Weasley appeared standing grinning whilst clasping Harry's hand right in front of Hermione.

**That's that chapter over with. Hope it was better than the last. Please review and tell me what you thought and how I can improve and then I will write a longer chapter. Thanks.**


	11. Capture

**Hi peeps I haven't written in ages there's been loads of stuff happening. Sorry that last chapter wasn't very good infact it was quite bad but please read this chapter. Thanks!**

"Wh wh wh wha wha," Hermione spluttered in attempt to speak but nothing came out.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered softly. "Look I know this may be a bit of a surprise but there is all a good reason."

Hermione finally came to terms with the whole situation. "Why did you do that, why?"

"It was Polly juice potion- it turns you…," Ginny began.

"Yeah I know what that is," Hermione muttered with a slight glance at Harry and smirked. They had both used it in the second year with Ron. Hermione stopped her train of thought. She couldn't bear to think about Ron.

Harry had stepped forward, "Look Hermione I'm sorry…"

"We both are," Ginny interrupted. "And we want to be friends."

Hermione felt a rush of happiness, there were people on the earth who wanted to be her friends. She beamed-she was happy for Harry and Ginny and now she had some friends, "Oh thank you, I've really missed……." Hermione chattered.

"Ssshhh," Harry and Ginny both interrupted together. Hermione looked taken aback.

"Hermione this is serious," Ginny suddenly looked fearful and the colour had drained from her face. "Extremely serious," Harry Began. "Look," he said, I know you and Ron. Hermione looked down at the floor. "You've got to let it go!" Ginny said with a sharp note in her voice. "Hermione." Harry whispered to her solemnly. "Ron's gone." As she stared into harry and Ginny's Gloomy, miserable faces, Hermione felt a rush of guilt. She looked out into the grey cloudy sky pouring rain on to the grounds, whilst memories of Ron rushed through her head. She remembered that night with Fred and she swelled up with even more guilt. "Don't blame yourself," Ginny spoke forcefully snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. "There's not enough time, it's not your fault, so just don't." Ginny told her kind-heartedly. "Let's get to the point Hermione," Harry said somewhat forcing himself to say something horrible and offensive it seemed to Hermione. She was full of anxiety now. What where they tying to tell her?

Ginny suddenly burst out crying on Harry's shoulder. "Ron," he spoke gently, "He's been taken, captured by Voldemort." Ginny shuddered and wept, "Now he's after me, the whole family!" She collapsed onto Harry.Hermione was astonished by this news and how traumatic it was. "That was why."

"Yes Harry answered.

"But why did you look..."

"So happy?" Harry assumed. "Well when times are tough you've got to try your best to cheer up. But listen Hermione We need your help, we've got to rescue him, it's his only chance. Now I know the situation but forget about it. He's your friend, he's in trouble, he needs your help."

"So?" Ginny looked up at Hermione with her bloodshot sweet eyes expectantly.

"Of course." Hermione replied sympathetically at once. Ginny ran up to her and gave her such a huge hug that her insides almost spilled out. Both she and Ginny started crying this time with a mix of happiness and sadness. With that Harry and Ginny both went up to their separate dormitories to bed.

Hermione stood there all alone. She loved Ron and she new if she didn't help it would be the biggest mistake of her life. She would do anything to save him, even if he decided now he didn't feel the same way. She couldn't get why Voldemort would do such a terrible thing. _I'm ready. _She told herself and she was, she was ready to save Ron and fight.

**Thanks for reading that chapter I hope you like it! Please review to tell me what you think, all your reviews have been so helpful so far so please keep them coming in. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! I really want to carry on writing my story but I need some help. Thanks for all the reviews so far, they've been really helpful. Please could you send in some reviews telling me what you thought and how I can improve. Thanks and I hope I'll post my next chapter soon!


End file.
